Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional condensing photoelectric conversion apparatus having various outer colors. The condensing photoelectric conversion apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a substrate and a plurality of disposed primary power generation structures integrally provided with the substrate. The primary power generation structures each have a power generating element provided on the substrate and configured to convert light to electricity, and a condensing lens provided above the power generating element. Each of the primary power generation structures has a color scheme member that is located on the substrate at a position different from that of the power generating element. The color scheme members of the primary power generation structures each function as a pixel so that the pixels in the entire apparatus form an image.